


Come on, Babybird. Let's go home.

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've waited for you to come back, Jason. I've waited with all the hope I could find. " Tim bit his lower lip nervously. "But then I remembered that you weren't the first one to go away from me. I could...I could handle the other people. I could handle it because I knew they weren't absent by choice, they were dead" Tim's mouth trembled "But now I think that, if they weren't dead,they would leave anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Babybird. Let's go home.

Gotham air was no different from what Jason remembered. Full of smoke and smelling like a fresh crime scene.

_Home sweet home_

He has been out of radar for almost seven months by now and everything he wants is to see Tim.

_His babybird._

Oh hell, he needed to explain so many things to him and probably apologise a thousand times. Maybe they could go watch some movie Tim liked or go to one of that concerts. Was that orchestra still playing? Probably not. Whatever, Jason would find something. Well, first he had to find Tim.

Their old safe house was his first try. All the things he had left were still there, the bed was made and the place was clean. Tim was probably living there, but there were no one to be seen and was too soon for patrol, Tim should have been there.

"Seven months, Jason." He said to himself "A lot can change in that time, no need to be worried, just keep looking"

When Jason finished looking on the usual patrol route, the unusual patrol route and all Tim's favourites buildings in Gotham he finally started to get seriously worried. There were just to more places he could go.

The Manor or the Titans Tower.

The Tower wasn't really an option, if he wanted to be honest. The Titans never liked him, even when Tim explained that he had changed, and now Tim was pissed too. Going to the Tower was committing suicide.

At least the Manor had Alfred. He was sure that Alfred wouldn't let him get killed. Besides, his situation with the Batfamily wasn't that bad anymore, Tim helped a lot in this.

"I just hope you are alright." Jason murmured, making his way to the manor.

He used the time to look for Tim a little more, attentive to all little movements. On his left, a black and blue shadow passed by. Dick. Jason immediately turned his route to meet the flying Grayson.

"Hey, Nightwing!" He shouted.

Dick stopped on the nearest rooftop after listening to his voice, turning to Jason.

"Hello there, big brother" Jason said trying to smile, only to remember he had the hood on. Dick wouldn't see it. Damn,how was he supposed to start the conversation now?."Uh.. I know has been a long time, but..." He never managed to finish the sentence because Dick had kicked him, right on the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

"I can't believe you!" Dick shouted. Even with his domino on the anger in his eyes could be seen pretty well by Jason.

"Ouch! What's your problem?!" Jason replied, rubbing his stomach and getting up.

"My problem?! What's my problem?! You were the one who completely disappeared for seven fucking months! Not even giving one damn sign that you were still alive!"

"I left a note." Jason tried to defend himself, only making Dick roll his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. ' _Sorry, but it's the best for both of us'_ , great fucking to be found on the fucking fridge. Had you even thought about how Tim would feel?"

The idea of the scene made Jason's stomach rolls. But he knew he did right......right? He had to do this for Tim's own good. He had to save Tim from himself.

"I... I'll apologize to him" He finally said.

"You better." Dick sighed angrily.

"Do you... do you know where I can find him?"

Dick stayed still, the angry look on his eyes turning to a sad one.

"He's not with us anymore. After you left he gave up on Robin. Damian is using the name now. Tim operates as Red Robin."

"And how can I find him?"

The angry look came back.

"I don't know if I would tell you even if I knew, Jason."

"You mean that you don't know where Tim is?" Dick rolled his eyes again.

" You know how Tim is when he doesn't want to be found.Our last contact was three weeks ago."Dick walked to the edge of the building, preparing himself to jump.

"I don't know if I want you to find him" He said without turning to face Jason "He was bad enough last time I saw him, but maybe you can fix this mess you made" Dick looks back just one more time before jumping "So go fix it."

Jason had passed almost three hours swinging for Gotham looking for Tim until he found a black and red dressed person fighting against a gang of drug dealers. The person was handling it fine, but the tiredness was getting more visible in the movements. He would've got hit of Jason wasn't there. When he jumped in the fight he couldn't help but smile. Back in action with Tim, well, at least he presumed it was Tim under the costume.

It took more seven or eight minutes to the two of them take everybody down and the red and black man finally turned his attention to Jason.

"Wow, than..." The man stopped.

And then silence, Jason didn't dare to breave. So it really was Tim under the costume. God, how should he start this? 

"Ah...hey, babybird" Jason said awkwardly taking his helmet off , but Tim didn't respond, he just kept looking to Jason. Body still and a unbreakable poker face on. Jason took a step closer and Tim ran away faster than Jason had ever seen him move.

"Tim!" Jason shouted before he could stop himself. He thanked god for the bandits being unconscious and started following Tim. "Wait! Red Robin, wait! Red Robin!" He kept shouting, but Tim was still silent.

So Jason ran faster, faster enough so he could embrace Tim from behind.

"Let me go!" Tim shouted in a tired broken voice, trying desperately to get out of Jason's hold.

He was taller than Jason remembered, but also lighter. It just made Jason wonder

_For how long he doesn't sleep?_

_For how long he doesn't eat?_

_For how long he doesn't stop?_

_What has he done to Tim?_

"Babybird..."

"Don't you call me that! Let go of me!" Tim fought until Jason let him go. The younger boy almost felt to the ground when he was free of the embrace and Jason was preparing himself to run after Tim again, but all the dark haired boy did was turn to him and use his poker face again .

"What do you want, Jason?"

The way his voice sounded made Jason almost cry. It looked so...

_Broken._

"I just want to talk to you, Timmy. I know it had been long and I-I'm sorry."

This time, Tim smiled a cold smile. One of the smiles he used to use with villains. Jason's chest burned with sadness. 

_Am I a villian to him now?_

"You are sorry? Wasn't it "the best for the both of us"?"

"Tim..."

"I've waited for you to come back, Jason. I've waited with all the hope I could find. " Tim bit his lower lip nervously. "But then I remembered that you weren't the first one to go away from me. I could...I could handle the other people. I could handle it because I knew they weren't absent by choice, they were dead" Tim's mouth trembled "But now I think that, if they weren't dead,they would leave anyway."

And then Tim fell, Jason almost missing him before he reached the ground, Tim fell in Jason's strong arms trembling and sobbing.

"It's okay, Babybird. I'm here now." Jason said embracing Tim and taking his cowl off. His hair was longer,but was still soft, the bags under his eyes were darker,but his eyes still shined like the morning skies. Tim held the look with his red wet eyes just for some seconds before burying his face in Jason's chest again, sobbing once more.

"Please, stay." Jason heard Tim say. "Please, stay with me."

Jason embraced Tim stronger.

"I'll never leave again, Timmy, never"

Tim curled himself around Jason, the older one gently getting up, Tim in his arms.

"Come on, Babybird" He said "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistake, please tell me. It will help a lot :)


End file.
